The Second Voyage of the Dawn Treader Sequel
by Icey Mesovskaya
Summary: Caspian and Analeigh have been reunited once more. However, instead of the Storm Brewers, a new band of pirates has formed, causing much more trouble and striking more fear than the Storm Brewers had. How will the two lovers fare?
1. Reunited

**Chapter 1**

Gray clouds were rolling, threateningly, across the sky, as the Dawn Treader set course for home. One more day and the men would be reunited once again with the land and their families. Looking forward to tomorrow, the crew worked with high spirits, not a complaint in the bunch. A loud rumble of thunder echoed across the sea, preparing to shower the Dawn Treader.

King Caspian X stood behind the pilot, eyeing the coming storm, when someone shouted, "Look!" All of the crew members rushed to port, looking over the edge at the mass of debris and bodies floating beneath them.

"A pirate attack?" One of the men suggested.

Immediately, Caspian thought of Analeigh, the pirate he had met over a year ago, who had stayed behind on the Lone Islands, leaving him nothing but a note with a promise to return to him. Would she really hold that promise? Or had she forgotten him by now? Before he could ponder these thoughts any farther, one of the crewmen shouted, "Captain! One of them is alive!"

"Bring them aboard." Caspian ordered.

Several of the men immediately jumped into action, leaping over the side of the Dawn Treader, diving into the dark blue sea, checking for survivors. Victor, a blond-headed crew member of average build, found a woman with long, black hair still breathing upon a piece of driftwood. "Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?" The woman awoke slowly, eyes fluttering. "Let me help you." Victor wrapped her arm around his shoulders, swimming with her to the Dawn Treader where they were pulled aboard.

"Were you attacked?" Caspian asked the woman.

Moving her hair from her eyes, she looked straight at Caspian, a look of shock then joy appearing on her face. "Caspian?" The woman asked, hesitantly, stepping towards him, still staring at his face.

For a moment, Caspian was silent, gazing at the woman, trying to identify her. Suddenly, the king realized who she was. "Analeigh?" The two smiled at each other, and then pulled each other into a tight, longing embrace. Caspian held Analeigh as tight as he could, trying to contain the joyous tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I've missed you." He whispered into her hair. With a small sob, Analeigh replied, "I've missed you too, Caspian." The two of them stood there, simply hugging each other, for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds.

When they finally released each other, Caspian inquired once more, "What happened? Where you attacked?" All the while, not letting go of Analeigh's hands.

She nodded, answering, "Pirates. Much worse and fiercer than us. We did not even see them coming. It's as if they appeared by magic."

Caspian stroked the side of her face, "You're safe now." To which, Analeigh smiled brightly at him. Having been separated for over a year was difficult, but it made this moment that much more beautiful. The longing stares, his touch, Analeigh never wanted to leave Caspian's side again. Her train of thought was interrupted as one of the men shouted, "One more, Captain! The rest are dead, I'm afraid."

A crewmen and a young boy with sandy-brown hair came aboard, soaking wet. "Kade!" Analeigh shouted, rushing forward to hug the young boy. "You made it." The pirate nodded, shaking the water out of his hair, and then whispering, "Who are these people?" Still smiling, she replied, "This is King Caspian X and the crew of the Dawn Treader." Kade's eyes bulged, almost in fear. "The King?" Putting her hand on his shoulder, she calmed him, "Don't worry. He…" Analeigh shifted her gaze to Caspian, "He won't hurt us."

"You've done your duty! Get back to work men!" Drillion shouted, appearing next to the king. "Well, now what to do with you two?"

Analeigh answered first. "Kade was the boatswain on the Storm Brewer; however, I'm sure he'll do his best at whatever task you give him."

Kade shot Analeigh a look, perhaps of disappointment, but then returned his gaze to Drillion, who said, "Well, why don't you start as a cabin boy?" After receiving a sharp elbow to the side, Kade replied, "Yes, sir." Then, he headed down below deck.

Before Drillion could assign a chore for Analeigh to do, Caspian stepped forward, inviting her into the navigation room, "Come with me?" Nodding, Analeigh followed, holding his hand. Once they entered the navigation room, Caspian drew Analeigh into a hug once more. Analeigh buried her face into Caspian shirt, which smelled of sea salt. Breaking the silence, the king muttered, "You let your hair grow. It's beautiful."

"I never stopped thinking about you… not even for a minute."

"Neither did I."

"We were actually coming to see you, when we were attacked."

"Really?"

Looking up at him, smiling, she confirmed, "Really."

The two stared into each other's eyes, losing themselves. Slowly, Caspian leaned downwards, cupping his hands around Analeigh's face, pulling her into a kiss.

After a few moments, the two broke for air. Filling the silence, Caspian whispered, "Promise me something?" "What?" "Promise me, you won't leave again." "I promise."


	2. A Duel or Two

**Announcement: **Sorry to my followers for taking so long! I have the plot laid out, but school was keeping

me from writing. I am out for the summer now, so I will be posting the next chapters more frequently. I

hope you enjoy and stay with me until Caspian and Analeigh's story is complete! ^.^

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Kade, being the temperamental boy that he was, decided he was going to

challenge the king to a duel. Analeigh, of course, tried to protest against this, finding it rude, seeing as

Caspian and his crew had rescued them in the first place. King Caspian X, on the other hand, did not find

this offense, and the crew, likewise, were always ready for a show. "Kade, honestly, you shouldn't be

doing this." Kade ignored her completed, sword drawn, already stepping in sync with Caspian as the two

circled each other.

Kade made the first move, taking a quick swipe at the king, who dodged immediately. Over the

past year, Kade had served under Analeigh with the remainder of the Storm Brewers, now reformed.

During their time together, the only duels they had were those amongst each other, and their latest

against the new band of pirates. Needless to say, Kade's swordsmanship was a bit rusty, but that did not

stop him from trying his best to defeat the king. Caspian, knowing full well that this boy was a pirate,

was expecting dirty play and a full on assault; however, Kade seemed more concerned analyzing his

situation than actually dueling.

Taking his stillness as an opportunity, Caspian lunged forward for stab at Kade's left side. The

blow was close but did not connect. Analeigh wanted to intervene and stop the two, knowing Kade

would injure Caspian, given the chance, but she refrained, mesmerized by the mere shock of seeing

Caspian again. She found the idea hard to believe that the two of them had been separated for an entire

year. Had she done the right thing? What would have happened had she abandoned the Storm

Brewers? More than likely one of the others would have assumed command and continued causing

trouble. No, Analeigh knew in her mind she did the right thing by leaving.

After Caspian's attempt, the duel picked up speed, the two exchanging one blow after the other.

In a matter of minutes, Caspian managed to knock Kade's sword from his hand. In all honesty, no matter

how much Analeigh initially protested, this duel was for the best, for Kade would only truly listen to

Caspian if he proved he was better, which he had just done. Kade glanced at Analeigh, waiting to be

scolded, but the scolding did not come. Instead, Analeigh plucked her sword from its sheath, pointing it

daringly close to the king's chest, smiling all the while. "My turn."

Caspian returned her smile, taking a moment to remember their last duel with each other. At

that time, she was trying to prove herself, but this time she was simply reminding him of all that he had

been missing. The way the wind moved her hair, the beautiful color of her eyes, the soft sound of her

voice, and the fluid motion of her body. An entire year had passed in her absence, but at the same time,

he felt that she had never left because she was always on his mind. Likewise, being on the same ship

with Caspian again, standing before him, made Analeigh truly feel as if she were home, not on a pirate

ship under her father's command but home where she belonged.

The two did not take as long to begin their swordfight as Kade and Caspian had. No, the two

started almost immediately, dancing with each other all over the floor of the Dawn Treader, blades

constantly clashing. Neither of the two were able to land a blow on the other, the ship was another

matter. The ferocity from the previous match was gone, but the intensity remained. During the entire

duel, neither Caspian nor Analeigh took their eyes of the other, as if they were communicating silently to

each other.

The match could have lasted all afternoon had Drillion not intervened and commanded

everyone to return to work. Once finished, Kade insisted on speaking to Analeigh alone. The two of

them went down below deck to a semi-private area of the ship. "What?" "I don't think we should be

here." "What?" "We're sailing with the enemy, Ana!" "Caspian and his crew are not our enemy. He's a

far better swordsman that you, you should respect him." "He is better than me, I acknowledge that, but

that does not change the fact that he is dangerous?" "What on… you're jealous?" "What? No, that's

stupid. I'm just saying, if he can beat me and tie with you than we should not stay around him." "In fear

of what?" "What if we return to Narnia and he hangs us for piracy?" "I know Caspian, he wouldn't do

that." "You haven't known him in a year. He may have changed. For all you know, he's already married."

Analeigh fell silent. She had not thought of that. Who is to say Caspian did wait all of those

months for her? What if he had found a queen in that time and simply did not have the heart to tell

Analeigh? A feeling of fear washed over her as she considered the possibility. Mindlessly, she pushed

Kade aside and returned to the deck where the watchman shouted, "Land, ho!"


	3. Dinnertime Stories

**Announcement**

I sincerely apologize for delay. I was catching up on my reading.

**Chapter 3**

Even after the crew of the Dawn Treader reached land, Kade stayed by Analeigh's side, continually trying to convince her to leave.

"Please, Analeigh."

"Kade, enough." The words from their last conversation were still haunting her. What if Caspian

was married? What if he had moved on while they were separated?

Caspian approached the two pirates, smiling as he looked at Analeigh. "Won't you return to

Cair Paravel with me?" Before Analeigh could respond, however, Kade interjected, "Look, if you are

trying to mess around here, we want no part of it. I don't give a rat's ass if you are a king. ""What on

earth are you talking about?" Caspian asked, clueless. "Caspian…" Analeigh started, feeling rather

foolish for having to ask this. "Are you… married?" The king stared at the two for a moment as if

digesting the question, "What? Of course not! You promised me you would return, so I waited."

A wave of relief washed over Analeigh, and a large smile spread across her face as she rushed

forward to hug Caspian, cursing herself for doubting him. Kade seemed a bit disappointed at this, but

the three of them continued together to Cair Paravel where Caspian held a meeting to discuss what was

to be done about the new band of pirates threatening their waters. The meeting lasted three hours, but

no decision was reached. The time for supper was at hand, so Caspian dismissed everyone and said they

would meet again tomorrow after a good night's rest.

Analeigh sat at Caspian's right hand side at the dinner table, both of them constantly glancing at

each other. Kade sat on Analeigh's right, feeling as if he would be nauseous. "Won't you regale me with

one of your adventures, Analeigh?" The female pirate nodding, looking at the ceiling as she thought of

which story to tell. "Well, there was this one time where we were sailing to the end of the world. On the

way there, we stopped on an island to restock our provisions when we ran into this horrible dragon."

Caspian quickly added, "I know the island." Nodding, Analeigh continued, "Kade, being the arrogant man

he is, decided he was going to attack the dragon in its lair. You see, we had been at sea for far too long

and even the crew egged him on. We all waited for him to return with a dragon scale, as was the bet.

However, all we heard was a girlish scream followed by Kade running as fast as his legs could carry him

from the lair. A good laugh it was, but I am thankful that he was not hurt."

Next to her, Kade's face was as red as a cherry, as he tried to focus on eating his meal. Sensing

his discomfort, Analeigh changed the subject, directing it towards Caspian. "What about you? Did you

have any daring sea adventures?" The king did not hesitate in responding, for he was waiting for his turn

to share his story. "Indeed! I am not sure if you remember, but the first time we met my crew and I were

hunting a silver compass, one with magical properties. The Storm Brewers deterred us from that quest,

so we set out once more after our… parting." The two lovers stared at each other in silence for a

moment before Caspian continued, "On one of the islands we were searching, the crew and I were

sitting around a campfire in the woods, preparing for sleep. Suddenly, we heard this lone howl. The men

who knew the stories of the White Witch and her wolves became frightened, but I assured them that

the Kings and Queens of old took care of the White Witch, even though I have seen her before myself.

After the first howl, we did not hear the wolf again until dawn when it howled once more, this time

closer. Upon opening my eyes, I saw a pack of wolves had surrounded our camp. Now, these weren't

Talking wolves, we made sure of that. My crew and I fought what seemed like twenty wolves. None died

on our side, though a few suffered some serious injuries."

"Oh, my…" Said Analeigh, imaging the struggle. Kade, on the other hand, scoffed, muttering to

himself, "Wolves are easy… try a dragon." The two continued talking, exchanging stories, while Kade ate

in silence. When dinner was finished, all of them went to bed, rooms courteously provided by Caspian.


	4. Mina

**Chapter 4**

The next morning there was another meeting to discuss what would be done about the pirates.

However, this time, Analeigh stood and said, "These pirates, I am afraid, would simply tear your

majesty's crew apart. May I suggest that Kade and I take care of these pirates, our way? Before, we were

disadvantaged by men and weapons. This time, we know what to expect." Kade smirked at this idea,

happy to get away from Cair Paravel as soon as possible. Caspian, on the other hand, felt uneasy with

this suggested and replied, "I'll approve only if you allow me to accompany you. "

"Caspian, I don't think that's wise. No pirate in their right mind would want to join us if they

knew the King of Narnia was involved." One of the nobles in the room stood at this moment and added,

"If that is true, why are you so willing to help?" Analeigh opened her mouth to answer as Kade stood

beside her, but Caspiaa beat the both of them. "I will not have loyalties questioned in my council. I agree

with what you are saying, Analeigh, but I would feel much better if you allowed me to join you. As King

of Narnia, I have to protect my land." Kade was completely against this but knew that nothing he could

say would change Analeigh's mind. "Fine, but you would have to sail under my command, under an

assumed identity." With a sneer, Kade inquired, "Can you handle that?" Caspian nodded, trying his best

not to partake in Kade's game.

Once the decision was made, Analeigh told Caspian to have a servant fetch his three best horses.

The Dawn Treader could not help them in this adventure. "Where are we going?" Caspian wondered

aloud. "To a pirate town. We need a crew." Kade responded in a monotone, riding next to Analeigh on

his horse. "There is a pirate town nearby?" Both of the pirates pulled on their horses reins, causing them

to stop. Analeigh spoke first, "Caspian, if you come with us, you have to promise me you will not return

to this town. If you cannot promise me that, I'll have to ask you to stay here." Kade added, "He should

stay here anyway. Look how he's dressed. They'll spot him within a hundred yards as a noble."

Analeigh gave Caspian a once over and agreed. "It's probably best you stay here." "I'm not

letting you go without me." At this point, Kade was already fed up and wanted to ditch the king. "Fine,

both of you stay here, and I'll come back with a change of clothes for Fancy Pants and a crew." "Don't

forget a ship." "Yeah, yeah, that too." Even though he was against the idea of leaving the two of them

alone, Kade would have much rather have a few hours without Caspian. The town was only an hour's

ride away. Caspian and Analeigh dismounted their horses, letting the animals graze, and walked along

the edge of a nearby wood, just talking.

Kade returned three hours later, carrying a bag of food and clothes for Caspian. The three ate

lunch on the ground, Kade relaying all that he had heard and seen in the pirate city. He was able to

convince only a few men that Rostov's daughter needed a crew, some wanted proof since she was not

there. As for a ship, none of the men would answer Kade, calling him a worthless, nosy Cabin Boy. Once

they had finished eating and Caspian had changed, the three travelers rode to the pirate city of Mina.

Analeigh took the lead on her horse. In Mina, she met with the pirates that Kade had managed to

convince and then she hired the ones who now saw the proof. According to the man at the docks, there

was a pirate captain selling his ship at the local bar.

Caspian felt out of place while in Mina, still surprised that cities like this existed under his reign.

According to Analeigh, there were only three cities such as these now, since pirating was becoming

extinct. The three travelers checked every bar in the city but could not find a man that matched the

description given to them by the man at the docks. In the last bar, Kade said he wanted a drink, so they

all took a seat, wondering what they were supposed to do without a ship. "Why can't we take the Dawn

Treader?" Caspian asked innocently. "Shh!" Analeigh commanded, looking around to make sure no one

heard them. The chances of a man hearing another man's conversation in this pub was one percent,

considering the amount of noise coming from the piano, drunken pirates, and the absurd giggling of the

bar wenches. "I told you. No pirate would sail under the same flag as the King of Narnia. It's a matter of

pride. Speaking of which, you need a new name." "What?" "I can't very well call you Caspian, not in this

crowd." "What should I go by then?" "I don't know. Pick something." "How about Rilian? I like that

name." "Sounds fine to me"


	5. Epheus

**Chapter 5**

What happened next seemed like a blur. The sound of a glass falling onto the floor and breaking

was how it started. Next, one of the wenches screamed, and then swords were drawn. The three

travelers never figured out what had exactly started the bar fight, but one had begun before them

nonetheless. All of the pirates in the bar, including Analeigh and the slightly tipsy Kade, drew their

swords, preparing themselves. A couple of male pirates in their early twenties who had been sitting at

the bar had their swords drawn and began to swing dramatically at each other. Others were cheering

the fighters on, while some started fights of their owns with their neighbors. Caspian was in absolute

shock, reminded of some of the fights he was in with the Kings and Queens of Old against the

Telmerines.

The fight took longer to start than it lasted. A booming voice rang above the clamor of metal and

shouts of men, "ENOUGH!" Without a single question, all of the fighting ceased. The voice had come

from none other than Pirate Lord Epheus, the very captain the three had been looking for. Drink in hand,

Epheus said, in a much softer voice, "Is it too much to ask for some music?" The piano immediately

resumed playing, and the pirates all sheathed their swords and returned to their drinking. Caspian was

about to ask who that man was when said man began to walk towards them. "Analeigh, is that you?"

"Yes, my lord." "My child, you have grown! Haha" His breath was coated with whiskey and his eyes a bit

glazed over, similar to Kade's. "Come, come, join me!" The three followed the Pirate Lord into a

reclusive room in the back of the bar where they sat at a table.

"What brings you to Mina?" "We're in search for a crew and a ship, my lord." "Ah, you have

come to the right city then. I was just prepared to sell my ship. My days are numbered, and I can feel the

end coming in my bones. What waters are you hoping to sail?" "Whatever waters are behind our

enemies." Caspian rubbed the back of his head, for he found that he could not understand a word the

two were saying. Kade noticed the look on the king's face and slumped next to him, explaining, "You

learn the language as a kid. As if we want you Narnian filth knowing what we say. Haha."

The Pirate Lord and Analeigh continued to talk in this strange language of theirs, leaving Caspian

in the dark. The two were laughing and smiling, so the king could only assume the conversation was

going well. Once Epheus had finished his drink and set the glass on the table, his voice changed, and

Caspian realized that he had started speaking his language again. "Ay, may your journey be prosperous!

Take care of my ship." "I will." They shook hands, and then Analeigh led Kade, Caspian, and their new

crew to a glorious ship named The Fiery Wind. Being in control of the ship of a well-known and feared

Pirate Lord was slightly unnerving, but Analeigh's old pirate tendancies found her as she assumed

control of her crew, speaking once again in that language Caspian could not understand.

"What was all that?" The king asked, standing next to Analeigh on deck. The realization hit her a

bit too late. Why had she not thought of this before now? "Shh…" She seized his hand, dragging him

below deck to her private quarters. "I'm sorry Caspian. I forgot that you would not be able to

understand us sometimes. We switch back and forth between the languages. In case we are captured,

we have to know how to talk our way out of things. You can tell which of us haven't practice by our

pronunciation." "How am I to get by then?"

Analeigh took a moment of silence to think about this. When she came to a conclusion, she

snapped her fingers and said in a strange voice, "Can you mimic this?" The king had to listen and repeat

a few times before he could imitate the voice successfully. "There, if you speak like that and say you

were ordered to practice your speak more, no one will question you. If someone speaks to you and you

don't understand, just laugh it off. Chances are no one is going to say anything to you besides, "Pass the

bread" or "Hand me that rope." You'll pick up the essentials quick enough." Analeigh smiled and kissed

his cheek, giving Caspian some piece of mind.

The two remerged on the deck, not without a few whistles from the crew, which Analeigh

quickly silenced by yelling in her native tongue. The Fiery Wind was now with a crew of forty people,

which can give you a pretty good idea of how big this ship was. If Analeigh remembered correctly, this

ship was even slightly bigger than the pirates they were hunting. Any advantage they could muster

would only benefit their mission.


	6. A King with Pirates?

**Chapter 6**

On the first night the crew spent of the Fiery Wind, Kade decided he would stir some trouble.

Analeigh was in her cabin, surely asleep at this hour. Quiet enough not to wake Analeigh, Kade began

speaking in his native tongue, so Caspian, should he wake, would not understand what he was saying.

What he said, was this, "Hey, boys, up I say! You want a good laugh, eh? Guess who is aboard our ship?

No. No, what kind of answer was that? I'll tell you who is on our ship. We have the pleasure of being in

the company of none other than the Ki—" At this point, the pirate fell out of his hammock, which had

been jerked around by the captain, Analeigh. "What are you all doing awake? Get back to sleep, or I

swear I will throw the next man who speaks off this ship."

With that warning, she left the boys and returned to her cabin. Caspian had managed to sleep

through this, completely unaware that Kade was trying to get him killed while on the Fiery Wind. The

crew was awfully curious but too afraid of what the captain had said to inquire any further about the

crew member in question. Kade was disappointed that Analeigh had interrupted him, spoiling his fun.

What did she see in the king anyway?

The next morning, the deck of the Fiery Wind was filled with hustling feet and the shouts of men.

According to the Pirate Lord Epheus, the ship in question had been spotted a few leagues north of here,

pillaging some coastal village no doubt. The incident with the Storm Brewer was a frightening one and to

make sure the enemy did not sneak upon them again, Analeigh made sure more than enough men were

stationed as lookouts, twenty four seven.

Caspian had difficulty at first finding his place on the ship. Some of the other crew members

would yell orders at him, which he followed Analeigh's advice and just laughed. Kade was the only one

who tried to cause trouble with Caspian, giving him different orders, chiding him for laughing it off,

which caught the attention of a few of the men Kade had been talking to last night. Any time Analeigh

spotted this kind of trouble, she made sure to cease it at once. Having Caspian on her ship was both a

comfort and a chore. Of course, she was happy to be reunited with him again. The two had been

separated for so long, being with him only felt natural now. On the other hand, she had to constantly

check on him while he was on the ship, making sure he had not given himself away or raised any

suspicion.

The day passed quickly without a single adventure worth recalling. No sea monsters, no dragons,

and definitely no enemy pirates. After supper, Analeigh gave permission for the crew to retire early.

That order was followed without hesitation by all, save one. Caspian remained on deck with Analeigh,

who was watching the sun set over the side of the boat. "It's beautiful." She announced aloud, knowing

Caspian was behind her. "Indeed."

"Analeigh?" Breaking the silence, Caspian was now standing next to Analeigh, reaching for her

hand, which she happily let him hold. "I have something I want to ask you." "You can ask me anything."

Little did they know, Kade was positioned cleverly at the top of the stairs, hiding, listening on the lovers'

conversation. Leaving the two of them alone had eaten at him before, so he decided to make sure to

watch Analeigh even closer. Analeigh was able to take care of herself, no doubt. If the king went too far,

Kade had confidence that Analeigh could stop him. The question was "would" she stop him?

"What's the matter?" She asked, stroking his cheek, making Kade's stomach churn. "Don't be

nervous, Caspian." Like a child, the boy in hiding silently mimicked what the captain had said. Oh, how

happy he would be if they ran into a storm and poor Caspian somehow got thrown overboard, never to

be seen again. "Analeigh, I want you to live with me… when all of this is over." Silence followed, which

made Kade curious enough to look on deck, but he could only see their backs. Was she going to say no?

The sun was almost completely set now, so he could not see the expression on Analeigh's face. She had

to say no, right?

"Caspian…" To himself, Kade repeatedly muttered, "Please say no, say no, say no, say no!"

However, to Kade's dismay and Caspian's joy, Analeigh wrapped her arms around the king's neck and

proclaimed, "Yes!" This would not do at all. That Caspian had to be taken care of, one way or another.

And Kade promised himself that he would be the one to see to that.


	7. A Roaring Finale

**Announcement:**

**I could not decide how to end this final chapter. I went back and forth several times, so I hope you enjoy my final decision. For those of you who stayed with me for Analeigh and Caspian's entire journey, thank you! And for those of you who are simply dropping by, thanks!**

**Chapter 7**

The crew of the Fiery Wind sailed for what felt like forever but was actually about three weeks

before they reached the Dark Island, where they were told they would find the pirates they had been

hunting. No one had to wonder for long before a large, black ship with blood red sails emerged around

the island, heading straight towards them.

"We've been spotted!" The lookout shouted.

"Men, battle stations!" Analeigh shouted, drawing her sword.

Kade appeared by her side, his sword drawn as well. "What's the plan, Captain?"

"Take the ship's wheel and do what I say."

"Ay." Kade resheathed his sword and took the wheel as ordered.

Caspian was still on deck, sword drawn, trying to run with the flow of the crew, pulling ropes

and manning cannons. The enemy ship was still approaching but had not fired as of yet. Analeigh found

this somewhat suspicious but did not lower her guard. Silently, the crew of the Fiery Wind waited for a

signal from their captain. "Steady, men…" Without any fire, the enemy ship pulled next to the Fiery

Wind. A wooden plank fell between the two ships, and one of the crew members of the other ship

began to cross. "Hold your fire!" The pirate said in a language Caspian could actually understand. "What

do you want?" Analeigh demanded, stepping onto the deck. A chilling smile appeared on the pirate's

face as he raised his hand in the air and shouted, "And welcome your death!"

The enemy pirate ship took this signal and swung across the gap onto the Fiery Wind. Canons

fired, metal clashed, and several men screamed as they fell off the ship. "Kade! Full speed ahead! Head

towards the mouth of the island!" Analeigh instructed after stabbing one of the enemy pirates in the

thigh. Even though he did not understand why she wanted to corner them in the cave, Kade followed

orders and climbed onto the mast, ducking and dodging swords and fists. Once on the mast, he

relinquished on of the sails, praying the wind would carry them.

Aslan was indeed on their side today. A fierce wind blew, propelling them forward towards Dark

Island. The plan between the two ships fell, and the enemy captain could be heard shouting orders to

follow. Since her last experience with these pirates, their crew had apparently doubled in size,

outnumbering the Fiery Wind's crew. However, only a handful of men had crossed onto the Fiery Wind,

giving Analeigh's pirates a temporary upper hand. A loud boom sounded behind them followed by a

plunk in the water. Cannon fire.

"Kade, watch her!"

"Ay, Captain!" Kade quickly scurried back to the wheel, taking hold and veering her to the left,

heading towards the mouth of the cave.

As the Fiery Wind tried to dodge the cannon fire, Analeigh's crew successfully eliminated all of

the enemy pirates who had infiltrated their ship. "Good job, men!" She shouted. "You have all fought

valiantly. I must warn you, what we face next will be our hardest challenge of all. We will enter the

mouth of that cave, sail into her waters, then we will do our best to lure the enemy to follow us. Once

we leave the cave, we will turn about and fire will all that we have. Are you with me?"

The entire crew roared with their swords above their heads, siding with their captain. Finally,

Kade understood what in the world was going on through Analeigh's mind. Just as she instructed, the

Fiery Wind followed Analeigh's plan and to their joy, the enemy pirate ship followed. However, what the

crew had not expected, there was another enemy ship inside the cave of Dark Island. "Stay to the course,

Kade!"

The second enemy ship did not fire cannon balls like the previous ship. Instead, the crew had

been hiding in the water and were now throwing their grappling hooks onto the side of the Fiery Wind

and climbing aboard. Analeigh's crew tried to cut all of the ropes but there were so many of them.

Analeigh was now standing near Kade, trying to analyze the situation. Unfortunately, with all of the

clatter and cries of the fight below, she did not hear the enemy pirate scale the boat behind her. After

striking an enemy down, Caspian glanced at Analeigh, seeing the pirate behind her. Trying to warn her,

he shouted, "Analeigh, look out!"

Both Kade and Analeigh were too slow to react to Caspian's cry. The enemy pirate drove his

blade into Analeigh's stomach. As she fell to the floor, Kade dug his own sword into the enemy's heart.

"Analeigh, Analeigh… are you alright?" The first enemy ship had entered the cave, catching Kade's

attention. Caspian left the fight on the deck, running towards Analeigh and Kade.

"Take the wheel, Kade! We'll crash!"

Reluctantly, he left Analeigh's side, letting Caspian take over, and took the wheel, jerking the

ship around a rock. Analeigh was bleeding heavily and having trouble breathing. Taking her hand in his,

Caspian tried to comfort her. "It's going to be alright, Analeigh. You're going to be okay… I promise."

Tears were welling in his eyes as he said this, feeling the fear of losing her grip at his heart.

Fear. That was it! Caspian recalled his journey with the Pevensies last time he was at the Dark

Island. Closing his eyes, he thought of the sea monster that Edmund had accidentally summoned last

time. "Kade, get us out of her. Around the rock and out the mouth. Hurry!" Caspian shouted, watching

as a few rocks began to sink under the water. A large sea monster, just like before, emerged from the

water, screaming at the enemy pirate ship that had been hiding in the cave. Thankfully, the monster

stayed distracted with those pirates and let the Fiery Wind pass without a second glance.

Aslan must have truly been with them in that grim hour, for the crew of the Fiery Wind not only

escaped the sea monster but evaded the original pirate ship they had been hunting all of this time. Once

they were a fair distance away, the island started to sink, baffling the entire crew. "What happened?"

"Where did the monster come from?" "Is the enemy still among us?"

"Quiet!" Kade exclaimed. Now that they were no longer in imminent danger, he left the wheel

and returned to Analeigh's side. Somehow, after the island sank, her wound had disappeared as well.

This place was most definitely full of mystery and magic. Slowly, Analeigh, with the help of Caspian and

Kade, stood on her feet and addressed the crew. "Men, you have made me proud today. Let us sail,

home!"

**One Month Later**

After their adventures on the Fiery Wind, Caspian, Analeigh, and Kade all returned to Cair

Paravel, against Kade's wishes of course. No matter how much he protested, Analeigh remained with

Caspian, and a week after their return, Caspian proposed the Analeigh, who happily accepted. Kade left after the wedding and occasionally sends letters to Analeigh, always trying to convince her to join his

new crew. Caspian and Analeigh sailed together many times after that and had many more adventures

together. Forever reminded of how their love was found and blossomed on the Narnian seas.

**The End**


End file.
